Una receta para la amistad
by Emperor92
Summary: La primavera esta a la vuelta de la esquina y se respira el amor y la pasión en toda la gente de Konoha, en especial en las kunoichis. Su amistad se pone a prueba en un concurso que ofrece una cena romántica para dos. Hinata demostrara que nadie mas que ella tiene mas pasión por la cocina, cuando es por amor. Continuación de "Un merecido descanso"


**Una receta para la amistad**

(Diálogos de Naruto/ Diálogos de _Hinata_ )

Amaneció. Un nuevo día en la aldea de la hoja. La primavera estaba tan cerca, que el olor del roció en la mañana, brindaba un aire de paz y tranquilidad en el corazón de todos los habitantes. Bueno, menos en las chicas de Konoha. En el departamento de Naruto, había tranquilidad. El joven héroe despertaba para aprovechar su día libre. Después de desayunar unos bollos comprados por su novia, acompañados de un té relajante, se dispuso a revisar unos pergaminos para pasar la tarde. Pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por unos ruidos de alguien corriendo y después de alguien tocando a su puerta muy fuerte, pero lento. Al abrir, vio varias bolsas de compras con muchos ingredientes del tipo dulce y detrás de ellas, estaba su novia muy agitada.

 _¡Necesito que me prestes tu cocina, por favor!_

Claro, no hay problema, pero dime que sucedió

 _Es una muy interesante historia_ – dijo la chica muy agitada, mientras dejaba todo en la mesa y se sentaba.

Unas horas antes, las kunoichis de konoha, incluida la invitada de la arena Temari, paseaban por la plaza conversando sobre sus respectivas relaciones, claro que Sakura se limitaba mucho. En eso, escucharon anunciado en la plaza sobre un concurso de dulces para celebrar el festival del inicio de la primavera. El concurso permitía la participación de cualquier chica en la aldea y de cualquier otra aldea vecina, lo único que solicitaban era una receta única y que conmemore a la primavera. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención, fue el premio al primer lugar: una cena romántica para dos personas durante el festival de primavera. Rápidamente cada kunoichi se imaginó en ese escenario con alguien especial.

 _Esa cena especial, de seguro le encantara a Naruto-kun_ – pensó la joven enamorada

Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que Sai caiga rendido ante mi encanto – pensaba Ino con un brillo intenso en sus ojos.

Interesante, este sería un escenario adecuado para que Shikamaru revele sus verdaderos sentimientos – empezó a reflexionar la estratega de la arena.

¡Si! Esta es la oportunidad para traer a Sasuke-kun a la aldea y conquistarlo con esta fantástica cena romántica. ¡Cha! – pensó Sakura con un fuego intenso en los ojos.

Bueno chicas, ya veo que ustedes participaran, así que les deseo suerte. – dijo Tenten cabizbaja mientras se retiraba del lugar, puesto que ella no tenía con quien compartir la cena.

Pero lo único que se logró de ese comentario, fue que cada una discutiera sus razones para ganar y porque las otras debían ceder la victoria. Y entre gritos y miradas de enojo, cada una tomo un camino diferente y se dispuso a preparar su dulce ganador.

No me molesta que quieras cocinar aquí, pero ¿no sería mejor en tu casa, donde tienes más espacio? – dijo el chico un poco nervioso

 _Me gustaría, pero Hanabi está ahí, y no me dejara tranquila si le digo lo del premio, por eso necesito usar tu cocina_ – dijo la chica muy determinada mientras sacaba todo lo de las bolsas

Sé que lo de la cena suena genial, pero no tienes que demostrar nada, siempre podremos disfrutar de una linda cena en el festival tú y yo…

 _No es solo por el premio, es también por lo que dijo Sakura-chan sobre nosotros_ – interrumpió la chica un poco enojada – _dijo que "no necesitábamos presumir a la aldea que éramos una pareja feliz y en especial con un chico sin una pizca de caballero"_

Sakura-chan puede ser muy dura con las palabras, pero no te lo tomes en serio…

Antes de que el joven terminara de hablar, la chica ya se encontraba cocinando con su byakugan activado del enojo. Naruto se asustó y prefirió no interferir con los deseos de su chica. Pasaron los días volando y una tarde mientras Naruto descansaba en su cuarto, fue llamado por Hinata para evaluar sus dulces. Había tres tipos de dulces para escoger el mejor para el concurso. Con su byakugan aun activado, pidió a su novio total sinceridad a lo que este asintió un poco nervioso. El primer dulce estaba rico, unos sencillos malvaviscos rosados cubiertos de chocolate que desprendían un aroma muy empalagador. El segundo eran unas trufas cubiertas de un caramelo color rosa, adornadas con hoja de menta. El tercero era un pequeño tazón de pudin sabor fresa y con una base de chocolate. Los tres dulces sabían increíbles y era muy difícil escoger, entonces Naruto se percató que al lado había un bollo suave relleno de crema batida sabor fresa y menta, muy parecidos a los que su novia compro para su desayuno.

¿Dónde compraste estos bollos? Están muy ricos

 _La verdad es que los hice yo misma, para que desayunaras algo diferente al ramen_

¡¿Qué?! Pero están deliciosos. Deberías usar estos bollos para el concurso. Son suaves, muy dulces y te dejan con ganas de comer más.

 _Pero es una receta que mi madre dejo guardada. No creí que serían muy ricos._ – dijo la chica un poco dudosa de la decisión de su novio.

Puedo decirte, que este dulce será el mejor, de veras

La sonrisa satisfecha de su novio, le dio el ánimo para usar este dulce para ganar. Llego el día del concurso y las chicas debían formarse con su platillo en mano mientras que el jurado, compuesto por dos maestras de la repostería en Konoha y por supuesto el Sexto Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, debía calificar los dulces y escoger el mejor. Mientras las chicas, aun enojadas entre sí, se encontraban formadas, en el público se encontraba Naruto junto con sus amigos, que también habían ayudado a las chicas con sus dulces. Chouji estaba muy cansado de los dulces florales que Ino le dio a probar; Rock Lee y Kiba no podían ocultar su cara llena de frustración por los dulces que Sakura había preparado, llenos de mucha energía; por otro lado, Kankuro estaba con la boca seca por los dulces elaborados por su hermana, muy tradicionales de su aldea. Después de oír eso, Naruto sabía que su novia tendría más posibilidad de ganar, pero al ver la cara de Sakura-chan llena de nervios, recordó que ella no era buena cocinera y que lo hacía por su amado Sasuke. Entonces se paró de su lugar y se dirigió a donde estaba Hinata y hablo con ella.

No te pido que renuncies al concurso, porque estoy seguro que tu ganarías, pero no estaría bien alardear un triunfo frente a nuestros amigos

 _Pero no quiero que se burlen de ti o de nosotros_

Recuerda que en pasado me lo hacían a mí, pero eso no significa que ahora no debamos devolver esas acciones o mucho menos dejar que me afecten. Tú y yo ya somos felices con nuestra relación, y una cita súper especial no cambiara lo que siento por ti. ¿Acaso esa cita hará que me ames más?

 _Tienes razón –_ dijo la pobre chica, al darse cuenta que había usado la receta de su madre para pelear y no para compartir, como ella hubiera querido. – _Espera, tengo que hacer algo más antes de salir._

Hinata se acercó a Sakura, la cual estaba al borde de desmayarse de los nervios por si perdía el concurso. La dulce chica le entrego la bandeja donde se encontraban los bollos de su madre y se los entregó a la peli-rosa para que ella ganara usando su platillo, como una muestra de querer recuperar su amistad. Sakura no pudo contener las lágrimas de vergüenza, después de haberse burlado de su amiga y su novio y le agradeció el gesto y los dulces. Después de que los jueces probaran todos los dulces y hablaran sobre cada uno, el Hokage se levantó de su asiento y preparo el suspenso ante el público. Saco un sobre con el nombre del ganador y empezó a abrirlo lentamente. Todas las chicas empezaron a mirar fijamente la hoja con el nombre de la ganadora. Sakura y Hinata estaba tomadas de la mano y con los ojos cerrados implorando al cielo por su victoria, mientras Naruto estaba seguro que los dulces de su chica iban a ganar.

La ganadora del concurso y de la cena especial para dos personas en el Festival de la Primavera… es… "Hanabi Hyuga"

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – gritaron las kunoichis al mismo tiempo, mientras la joven ninja se acercaba al corriendo a la mesa del jurado

Y dinos Hanabi, ¿de dónde te inspiraste para esta receta? – pregunto el Hokage con curiosidad

La verdad es que es una receta de mi madre. Bollos suaves rellenos se crema batida sabor fresa. Pero les cambie la forma para que parecieran caritas de perritos

Sí, es verdad. De hecho me gustó mucho ese detalle – afirmo Kakashi ante el público.

Al terminar de entregar el premio, Naruto corrió hacia el Hokage preguntando el porqué de la elección del ganador si sabía que Sakura (más bien Hinata) había presentado el mismo dulce, a lo que este respondió, que la decoración también era parte del concurso y por eso escogió el de Hanabi. Naruto solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, con una sonrisa burlona. Mientras que las chicas, se reían de lo sucedido y se disculpaban por lo que había pasado anteriormente, prometiendo no volver a poner a nadie más, antes que su amistad. Después de un rato, Hinata le ofreció a Sakura enseñarle a hacer los bollos para que se los diera de regalo a Sasuke a lo que la chica respondió que si muy conmovida por la amistad de su amiga.

Llego el día del festival, usando una hermosa yukata floreada color purpura, Hinata esperaba a su amado, el cual llego muy bien vestido y se dispusieron a disfrutar de la diversión del evento. A cada paso veían a sus amigos y conocidos que paseaban, algunos solos y otros acompañados. A lo lejos distinguieron a una chica con una yukata color rosa, acompañada de un chico todo cubierto por una capa de fiesta, un poco empolvada y comiendo unos bollos de color rosa. Ya un poco de noche, la joven pareja se encontraba en la entrada de la casa Hyuga.

Esta cita fue increíble. Te vez muy hermosa vestida así.

 _¿Tú crees? No creo que sea así_

Claro que te vez preciosa. Pareciera que una estrella hubiera caído desde el cielo para deslumbrarme con su belleza

 _No digas esas palabras, que me avergüenzas_

Entonces déjame mirar de nuevo tus hermosos ojos – y al decir esto, sus ojos se cerraron para entregarse un cálido beso.

Y si se preguntan ¿qué paso con la ganadora del concurso? Bueno, digamos que disfruto de una cena inolvidable, con su joven pareja, Konohamaru.

 **FIN**

Nota del autor:

Gracias a todos los que han leído mis historias. Significa mucho para mí, que empezó a despertar de nuevo la inspiración. En fin, si tienes más ideas o simplemente dar tu opinión sobre este, o los otros fan-fics que escribí, toda idea o critica será bien aceptada. Gracias, y que tengan un buen dia.


End file.
